


Guilty Pleasure.

by sarajinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajinki/pseuds/sarajinki
Summary: Jonghyun will be fired by his head department soon, so before he’s kicked out he braves himself to ask his CEO (Jinki) out for a date.Au where Jonghyun works in the Creative Affairs department of an entertainment company and has a secret crush on Jinki who is the young handsome CEO of that company. Oh and Minho is Jonghyun’s bff/fuck buddy.





	Guilty Pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for the lovely Dee aka Dalbitt~ ❤ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think ^^

Jonghyun didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or punch someone in the face. Of all the things he would’ve thought could’ve happened today, getting fired wasn’t one of them.

The tension in his face must’ve been clear, because then he heard, ‘’ If things could’ve been any different we would’ve kept you Mr. Kim, but with the merging of the two companies… we have to make some changes. ‘’

His eyebrow cocked. _Changes?_ The word echoed in his mind in a loop, growing louder and louder until a clench was visible in his jaw. The unease he could read on the HR lady’s face only added to his anger.

‘’ Changes? ‘’ he finally spat out as he rose from his chair. A flash of fear crossed the woman’s face before him, but he went on nonetheless.

‘’ I’ve devoted almost 7 years of my life to this company and you’re now telling me that my presence here is just some kind of liability to the company’s growth? ‘’

His words rang loudly in the room, their release harboring all the rage and disbelief that had bottled up inside him.

A heavy silence followed them while an expression of fear hung over the woman’s delicate features. Jonghyun suddenly felt ridiculous for his outburst, but he didn’t just want to relent; not after all he had given over the years.

‘’ Look, Mr. Kim, ‘’ the long-haired brunette carefully uttered. ‘’ I know our CEO has planned to write letters of recommendation for all the employees who are being let go so that they can find jobs in similar companies. ‘’

‘’ You’ll be fine, ‘’ she ended with a tight smile.

Unbeknownst to her, only one word had been enough to make his anger drop. In its stead, longing and distress curled into a tight knot inside his stomach. His jaw fell slack and his gaze became unfocused as he let his mind go astray.

‘’ Mr. Kim? ‘’

The sound of her voice instantly snapped him back to attention. He shook off any distraction with a sharp cough and quick swipe of his hands on his blazer.

‘’ I understand, Mrs. Hwang, thank you. ‘’

After giving a quick bow in her direction, he walked towards the door and grabbed the knob. A sudden surge of imminent fear clawed at his insides, but he managed to exit the room with his dignity intact.

No one would see him falter.

***

No one at work anyways, because as soon as he left his workplace, his phone was on his ear, ready to spill his heart out to the only one he trusted enough to do so.

He lucked out after three rings.

‘’ Is this a booty call? ‘’

The question wasn’t unusual, pretty regular actually, but in that moment, Jonghyun was totally caught off guard.

‘’ Woah… how about _‘’ hello, how are you? ‘’_ ‘’

He heard the other snort.

‘’ Oh yeah, I remember when we used to have normal conversations… ‘’ the other answered, making Jonghyun sigh at the heavy sarcasm in his tone. ‘’ When you didn’t just need me for my dick, ‘’ he went on nonetheless.

Jonghyun sighed again, closing his eyes to regain the little composure he had left. ‘’ You know you’re more than that to me… ‘’ He ignored the click of the tongue he heard and said, ‘’ Something bad happened and I need to talk… ‘’

The soft tone in which his request had been made seemed to do the trick, because the next thing that came out of his friend’s mouth was, ‘’ Where do you want to meet? ‘’

The blonde’s lips stretched into a lopsided smile. ‘’ My place? ‘’

‘’ Fine. See you in a few, ‘’ the other settled before hanging up.

That only had Jonghyun feeling lighter. With a renewed energy, he got into his car and hit the road. One thing he had always enjoyed was how close he lived to his workplace, but his quick arrival to the apartment complex in which he lived in only reminded him that in two weeks he wouldn’t have that luxury anymore.

Everything had been so perfect and he was now losing it all. Jonghyun would’ve loved to say that the worst thing about this news was that he was going to lose his job, but it really wasn’t. He was losing the one thing he had been fantasizing about day in and day out for the last year and a half. He felt stupid, childish and a little delusional when he thought about it, but that hope had kept him going more than anything else.

The thought of that imminent loss made every step he took towards his apartment feel heavier. When he was finally in, he got out of his blazer, loosened his tie and fell back on his couch, shielding himself from his surroundings by the arm he brought up to cover his eyes.

_This is so fucking shitty._

That statement translated into a groan in the outside world, a groan that held all his tiredness and frustration. He wasn’t one to admit it, but he didn’t like change. He didn’t like the idea of having to change up his routine even in the slightest, so the thought of having to change such a big part of his life was definitely one of the scariest things ever.

He wasn’t tall to begin with so having to jump over that big of a hurdle didn’t seem feasible to him. Images of him breaking a leg were already piling up in his mind, bringing a slight tremble to his hands.

He straightened up immediately to bring his focus elsewhere, anywhere, but he was saved the trouble as the doorbell suddenly rang.

Jonghyun jumped off the couch and ran towards the door, unlocking it quickly before turning the knob.

A grin cracked his lips as he pulled his tall friend inside and closed it. Before he could have the mind to greet him, his eyes zeroed in on the bottle the other had in his hands.

‘’ What’s that? ‘’

The brunette smiled. ‘’ Some Jack. ‘’

Jonghyun scrunched up his nose in slight disgust. ‘’ Why didn’t you bring rum? ‘’

The other’s smile instantly dropped. ‘’ Are you serious right now? ‘’

A twinge of guilt made Jonghyun realize how ungrateful he was being. ‘’ No, I’m not, ‘’ he immediately retracted. He extended a hand to squeeze the other’s free one. ‘’ Thank you. ‘’

Their eyes locked for a while, leaving place to an unspoken conversation that left the air around them heavy and tense.

Jonghyun pulled his gaze away first. ‘’ Minho… ‘’

His mind trailed down the usual road it went whenever he was around his best friend, but a sudden curve brought him elsewhere, leaving him on a road full of bumps that lead to a dead end.

‘’ I got fired. ‘’

The words stumbled out his mouth like a pile of rocks, crushing anything else between and around them.

Minho’s eyes doubled in size as his mind wrapped itself around what he had just heard.

‘’ Fired? ‘’ he all but yelled in the hazardous zone the other’s words had just created.

Jonghyun nodded before all the tension that had built up in his body left him with a sigh. The little energy he had left seemed to leave him too, so he turned away and found his way back onto the couch again. Sitting this time.

Minho followed suit and was right beside him a second later. ‘’ Jjong… ‘’

The brunette’s soft voice had the blonde looking his way.

‘’ How can this be? ‘’

Jonghyun’s lips thinned in a brief smile from the worry he could hear in his friend’s voice.

‘’ Remember when I told you there would be a fusion of our rival company with ours? ‘’ The other nodded instantly. ‘’ Well, unbeknownst to us, that also meant that they would have to make some cuts in the staff to be able to afford all the costs that came with that reorganization… ‘’

Another sigh left him again. ‘’ So they cut me… ‘’

A deep frown creased the other’s brow. ‘’ The fuck? ‘’

‘’ Yup. My exact reaction when I first got the news, but there’s no way around it, so… ‘’ He inhaled deeply. ‘’ I just have to be a man and accept it. ‘’

‘’ Or you can be a man and fucking kick their asses, ‘’ Minho rectified as his hands tightened into fists.

Jonghyun knew the other was seriously angry for him, but he couldn’t help but find the sight endearing.

A breathy laugh left his plump lips. ‘’ It’ll be fine, Minho, ‘’ he reassured. ‘’ I already feel better talking to you. ‘’ His hand slid on the other’s thigh before he gave it a soft squeeze. 

He knew that had the desired effect when he saw the other’s features soften.

‘’ What about Jinki? ‘’ Minho asked in a whisper as his gaze settled on the hand the blonde had on his thigh.

Jonghyun flinched. ‘’ Mr. Lee, ‘’ he instantly corrected before retracting his hand.

‘’ Whatever, Jjong. We’re talking about the same person. ‘’

Jonghyun didn’t fail to hear the sudden edge in his friend’s voice. ‘’ What about him? I won’t be seeing him anymore anyways… ‘’

As much as he wanted that to put an end to the conversation, he knew there was no chance it would.

And it didn’t.

‘’ You’ve been fantasizing about this man for the last year and a half, Jjong. You can’t just act like it’s nothing. ‘’

Jonghyun fell silent as Minho peered at him intently. ‘’ What do you want to me say? ‘’ he uttered after a while, voice quiet.

‘’ I don’t want you to say anything, Jjong. I want you to do something, ‘’ Minho sighed.

The blonde’s eyes widened. ‘’ Do what? ‘’

A small smile brightened the other’s face. ‘’ You’re leaving that place anyways, so why not risk it all and ask your boss on a date? ‘’

Jonghyun seemed to forget how to swallow in that moment, because a second later air failed him and left him struggling through a coughing fit.

‘’ Are you crazy? ‘’ he shrieked when he finally recovered.

Minho chuckled. ‘’ Well, I’d say a little craziness never hurt nobody. ‘’ He then scooted a little closer, leaving little space between them. ‘’Plus, I’m getting tired of you moaning this man’s name whenever I’m fucking you. ‘’

Jonghyun felt his face burn with embarrassment, making him immediately look down. ‘’ That only happened once… ‘’

The words barely left his mouth, but Minho heard them loud and clear. ‘’ No, it happened twice. And if it happens a third time, I’ll start getting jealous… ‘’

Jonghyun looked up again, eyes lighting up with surprise. ‘’ But… we’re… ‘’ The rest of his words died in his throat, reluctant to see the light.

‘’ I know what we are, Jjong, ‘’ the brunette filled in. ‘’ So I’m telling you that you should pursue the one you really want before this thing between us starts getting complicated, ‘’ Minho advised, his words bearing the heaviness of an untold truth.

The blonde swallowed hard against his now dry throat. ‘’ Minho… I… ‘’

His attempt to respond was cut short by a finger pressing against his lips.

The brunette gave him a reassuring smile.

‘’ Don’t worry about me, Jjong. Just go for it. ‘’

Jonghyun wanted to protest, but in that moment, he could only nod.

***

But actually going for it definitely wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. Jonghyun had started out with great resolve the next morning, but when he had actually set foot in the building again, every bit of courage he had mustered up on his way left him. He was reminded that this wasn’t just one of his colleagues he had to go talk to. No, it was the actual CEO of their company for god’s sake. And it wasn’t like he was running into him every day either, so he quickly realized that for this to work out somehow, he needed to actually ask for an appointment with him. Which…

… was more than terrifying.

Jonghyun could actually count the times he had talked to Mr. Lee.

The first time was almost two years ago when the man had been promoted to the CEO chair to follow in his newly retired father’s footsteps. Jonghyun had been so excited for the change because the first Mr. Lee had been a source of fear to all of them and had made the workplace a living hell.

The transition had been honored with a big event after work.

They all found themselves in one big room, impatiently waiting for the man’s first speech. A few minutes later, they were granted their wish. As soon as the new CEO stepped on stage to introduce himself, Jonghyun knew they were in for a great era. The handsome brunette was all smiles and frankly that made Jonghyun unable to focus on what he was actually saying. Never had a man left such a strong impression on him with his presence alone.

After the speech was over, all the employees scattered throughout the room to talk and rejoice while Mr. Lee took the time to introduce himself to everyone personally. Jonghyun didn’t actually think he would get to talk to him, but somehow the taller man found his way to him.   

‘’ And to who do I have the honor to be talking to? ‘’ Mr. Lee asked with a dashing smile as he stopped in front of him.

Jonghyun blinked a few times, mind stunned by the fact that this man was actually real and actually talking to him.

‘’ So should I assume you have no name then? ‘’ Mr. Lee teased with a soft laugh.

It had taken him a few more seconds, but Jonghyun had finally managed to remember his name before the man had continued with his round of greetings.

The second time they had talked was during a congratulatory dinner that had been arranged to celebrate the great work the Creative Affairs department had been putting in to keep their company on the map.

That night, Jonghyun found himself in the spotlight for his ideas to the grand displeasure of their team manager, _baby face_ Mr. Lee as they liked to call him, but that didn’t dampen his pride one bit, especially when Mr. Lee called for a toast in his honor.

Jonghyun felt his heart flip inside his chest when he locked eyes with the man who was sitting at the opposite end of the table, but he swiftly diverted his attention to his glass, emptying its content in one swift gulp.

The night went on with pleasant conversations as they ate and drank more than they could handle, Jonghyun being one of the only reasonable ones. Being a light drinker, he kept himself in check, sipping slowly on his second glass of rum as he fell back into more of an observant role. The one thing he found himself watching the most was his team manager sucking up to their CEO. He had always hated that little brat and he knew the feeling was mutual, but his over the top reactions towards everything the older man said only solidified that feeling.

After a while, Jonghyun decided to give himself a break by going out for some fresh air, without knowing that this would turn out to be the best decision he could have made. In a strange twist of fate, Mr. Lee came into his line of sight a few seconds later with another one of his irresistible smiles.

‘’ Do you mind if I keep you company for a while? ‘’

Jonghyun shook his head. ‘’ Not at all… ‘’

He nervously watched as the brunette plunged his right hand into one of his black dress pants pockets and took out a packet of cigarettes. The shock must’ve been visible on his face, because then Mr. Lee said, ‘’ I gotta admit… I can’t shake off this bad habit. ‘’

The airy laughter that followed his words had Jonghyun feeling weak in the knees and in that moment, he found himself thinking that this man couldn’t possibly be human.

‘’ Do you want one? ‘’ Mr. Lee asked.

Jonghyun shook his head again, slightly embarrassed, which earned him another melodious laugh from the other.

‘’ Hmm, you’re one of the wise ones then… I see you didn’t drink much tonight, ‘’ the older man observed.

Jonghyun inadvertently scrunched up his nose. ‘’ I wouldn’t say I’m wise… ‘’

‘’ Do you have a bad habit then… or should I say a guilty pleasure? ‘’

_Yeah, gushing like a little schoolgirl over a man I barely know._

‘’ Is that really the kind of thing I can admit to our CEO? ‘’ Jonghyun pointed out instead with a bashful smile.

Mr. Lee then graced him with a smile even brighter than any of the ones he had seen before, making Jonghyun suddenly fear that he would lose his sight.

‘’ I was right then. You are pretty wise. ‘’

Jonghyun had thought at that moment that this was going to be the end of him, that he was going to die right this instant, but somehow he had managed to stay alive to finish the conversation nicely and get back to work the next day. He had found himself with even more motivation to push himself and give his all to the company.

The last time they had talked was a little over a month ago when there had been the first announcement about the merger between LJ entertainment and KK entertainment.

That day, a special meeting was called with all employees and a few hours later they were listening with worry and anger at the news. Jonghyun was worried and angry too, but once again, Mr. Lee’s presence provided his mind and body with great distraction.

Once the tense meeting was over, they all went back to their offices, but as soon as Jonghyun settled back in his chair, he received a call from the CEO’s secretary telling him that Mr. Lee wanted to see him. Jonghyun had no clue why that would be, but he didn’t question the request and immediately started walking towards the feared location. He had never actually set foot in his office before since his team manager was the one talking on their behalf, so he felt terrified. Especially after such news.

When he finally entered the man’s office and closed the door behind him, he felt like this was going to be his final moment.

‘’ Sit down, Mr. Kim, ‘’ Mr. Lee indicated with a smile as he crossed his arms on top of his desk.

Jonghyun wasn’t reassured one bit by that smile; he had had plenty of occasions to witness them and he now felt confident in knowing when they were genuine and when they were forced. This one definitely fell in the latter category.

The blonde still sat, his body tense as he waited for a catastrophe to come. He waited patiently, fearfully, but silence dragged on as the man facing him looked down to the table he was leaning against.

Jonghyun grew even more scared, which made his heart do a painful flip in his chest when Mr. Lee looked up again.    

‘’ Do you think I made the right decision, Mr. Kim? ‘’

The blonde’s eyes widened, surprised. ‘’ Eh? ‘’

Mr. Lee’s face relaxed as he laughed. ‘’ I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I should explain myself better, ‘’ he realized as he straightened up some more.

‘’ I’m talking about the merger of LJ with KK, ‘’ he then specified with a retrieved seriousness.

Jonghyun’s brows creased in a deep frown, still confused by the other man’s inquiry.  ‘’ I don’t understand, Mr. Lee… you’re the CEO, we trust you know what’s best for the company. ‘’

His words made the older man sigh. ‘’ Can I be honest with you, Mr. Kim? ‘’

The blonde’s teeth dug into his bottom lip, mind still fear-ridden, before he nodded.

‘’ Being the CEO of a company doesn’t mean you have all the right answers, ‘’ he immediately shared in a way that revealed to Jonghyun the burden he was carrying on his shoulders.

‘’ I didn’t take this decision lightly, but I now fear the consequences, ‘’ the brunette went on, gaze still digging into his.

‘’ I’m sure you made the right decision, ‘’ Jonghyun instantly reassured. He didn’t know that to be true, but he did trust in the man facing him.

The ghost of a smile danced across the older man’s lips. ‘’ I don’t want you to tell me what you think I’d like to hear. I want you to tell me what you honestly think. ‘’

Jonghyun tensed up even more at that, body paralyzed for a few seconds. When he finally managed to remember that he was a human being and not a static object, he said, ‘’ But… why me, sir? ‘’

Mr. Lee really smiled then. ‘’ Because as I once told you before, you seem to be a wise man. ‘’

Jonghyun felt himself blush and looked away. ‘’ Sir, I’m not… ‘’

‘’ And I don’t know the whole spectrum of business management so I’m really not in a good position to-

‘’ I didn’t call you here for that, ‘’ Mr. Lee interjected. ‘’ I’m asking for _your_ opinion because your work here tells me that you’re a man with great vision and intuition. You constantly seem to be thinking outside the box and that’s what our company needs more of. ‘’

Jonghyun froze in a state of shock again. To hear this man say those words to him… It was…

‘’ If there is one thing I definitely regret is not talking about this with you first, ‘’ the other man added more quietly.

Jonghyun’s gaze instantly shifted to his face as his heart fluttered. The look he saw on it gave him every indication that he was not joking. 

Upon the other man’s insistence, he had managed to share his true nuanced thoughts, leaving him feeling distraught and grateful when he had finally stepped out of his office half an hour later that day.

Now, all this seemed to be part of another life; a life that was ending in a few days. Jonghyun knew his time was now or never, but he really couldn’t see himself actually taking that step.

He was utterly terrified.

***

Another few days passed and Jonghyun now knew that he would be leaving the company and Mr. Lee behind forever. He had been too caught up in making sure the projects and ideas he had been working on would be carried out in the way he had intended them to, to actually plan out how he was going to confess to their CEO.

And there was no need to, really. Entertaining that thought had been childish all along and it really wasn’t viable in their adult corporate world. Jonghyun knew there had never been a chance for him to actually get a date with their CEO. This wasn’t some romance story that created unlikely situations to fulfill the reader’s desires. This was real life; his life. 

And in his life, he was now three days away from being released from his current duties and falling into an abyss full of anxiety and rum. He still didn’t understand how something like that could’ve happened to him, but there he was, going through his files to reminisce over all that he had created over the years. It wasn’t his property to take and leave with, but it was proof that he had made a difference here.

A difference that didn’t seem to matter in the grand scheme of things, but a difference nonetheless.

Jonghyun was just about to go on his lunch break when the phone on his desk rang. He frowned at the unfamiliar caller ID, but answered anyways.  

‘’Hello? ‘’

‘’ Hello, Mr. Kim. This is Mr. Lee. ‘’

Jonghyun froze, once again petrified by the only idea that this man wasn’t just some kind of unreachable mirage.

‘’ Mr. Kim? ‘’

A quiet exhale left him as he was brought back to the reality of the moment. ‘’ Y-yes? ‘’

‘’ I need to ask you a favor. ‘’

Jonghyun’s eyes widened in surprise and slight confusion. ‘’ A favor? ‘’

‘’ Yes, ‘’ the other man confirmed before taking a slight pause that had Jonghyun sliding to the edge of his chair, alert. ‘’ I would like you to have dinner with me tonight. ‘’

Jonghyun’s shock came out in a string of coughs that had him lowering the phone to actually get himself back into a normal breathing state.

He finally glued the phone back onto his ear after a few seconds. ‘’ E-excuse me, sir? ‘’

A breathy laugh ensued. ‘’ I guess I should work more on my communication skills before I actually get one of my employees killed. ‘’

The jest had Jonghyun feeling more relaxed, a foolish smile cracking his lips. ‘’ I wasn’t expecting that, sir… ‘’

‘’ Well I don’t aim to be predictable, Mr. Kim. ‘’

The man’s smooth answer had Jonghyun’s heart racing despite the unforgettable formality of their relationship.

‘’ I can see that… ‘’

‘’ So, will you join me for dinner? ‘’ the older man reiterated.

Jonghyun chewed on his bottom lip as one of his fingers curled around the phone’s cord, mind reeling with what could be behind that request. It was a few more seconds before he realized that losing an opportunity to spend more time with the man he longed for would be beyond stupid.

He needed to make the most of the little time he had left in his presence.  

‘’ Yes, sir, ‘’ he finally answered.

***

Jonghyun looked slightly in awe and disbelief at his surroundings as the waiter guided him through a dimly lit hallway, lined on each side with sliding shōji doors. He had been in Japanese restaurants before, but never had he been in one of those private dining rooms he had seen many times in the movies.

They finally stopped in front of one of them. Jonghyun had no time to even think about bailing out as the waiter slid the door open and gestured for him to enter. Jonghyun gave him a quick parting bow before he stepped into the room. The sound of the door sliding shut instantly made fear rise fiercely inside him and the eye contact that quickly followed did nothing to help his distress.

The warm chocolate eyes he looked into suddenly disappeared behind a resplendent smile.

‘’ Good evening, Mr. Kim. ‘’

‘’ Good evening, Mr. Lee, ‘’ the blonde shyly reciprocated, barely moving an inch.

‘’ Are you just going to stand there? ‘’ the brunette bantered, chuckling.

Jonghyun felt his face heat up and quickly moved to divert his attention from the sensation. He took seat on the mat settled in front of the table, bringing him to eye-level with the taller man.

‘’ I’m glad you could make it, Mr. Kim, ‘’ the young CEO acknowledged with a gentler smile.

Jonghyun’s teeth dug slightly into his bottom lip, gaze expectant. ‘’ Why am I here, sir? ‘’

‘’ I will tell you soon, ‘’ Mr. Lee reassured. ‘’ But first, let’s order some food. ‘’

The blonde slowly nodded and took the menu that was handed to him. He glanced at the options that were on it, but his discomfort prevented him from really giving them any real thought. Here he was, alone with the man that had been the object of his desire for an excruciatingly long time now, and he had no idea how to act.

‘’ Did you make a choice? ‘’

The question snapped him back to attention and he found himself embarrassed by his lapse in focus.

‘’ Um… no… I don’t really know what to choose, ‘’ he admitted.

‘’ Hmm, well I know what’s good here… ‘’ Mr. Lee briefly pondered. ‘’ Do you mind if I order for us both? ‘’

Jonghyun shook his head vigorously, more than happy to relent control. ‘’ No sir, not at all. ‘’

A few seconds later, the waiter came back in and took the order before leaving them be again.

At that moment, Mr. Lee reached into a bag that Jonghyun hadn’t noticed before and took out a bottle and two glasses. Once they were all settled between them, the blonde finally saw what the bottle was.

‘’ _Vieux domaine_? ‘’ he immediately gasped as his eyes doubled in size.

A prideful smile lit up the other man’s face as he grabbed the bottle to open it. ‘’ Yes, I couldn’t help but notice that you always went for rum, so I thought I’d bring one of my favorites. ‘’

The blonde’s look of surprise went from the bottle to him as his heart fluttered. He couldn’t believe this man had paid attention to his drink of choice. He couldn’t believe this man was even paying any attention to him.

Mr. Lee gave him another warm smile before pouring some of the drink in each glass. Once he set the bottle down onto the table again, he asked, ‘’ Would you mind if we went on a first name basis? ‘’

The question did nothing to relax the other’s expression, making him look back at the other man as if he had just said that he wanted to bend him over the table and fuck him.

The brunette chuckled. ‘’ Am I asking for too much? ‘’

‘’ No, sir… it’s just… ‘’ Jonghyun’s eyes darted downwards. ‘’ It’s just… we’re not… ‘’

‘’ I know what we are… Jonghyun. ‘’ The emphasis on his name had the blonde look up again, his face still unable to conceal his bewilderment. ‘’ But right now, I want this conversation to feel more comfortable, more… open, ‘’ the older man pinpointed in a tone that felt utterly honest.

Jonghyun slowly nodded as the other man’s words started registering in his mind. He knew calling his boss by his first name wasn’t going to be comfortable, but he felt honored to have that privilege.

‘’ Okay… Jinki, ‘’ he tried, before instantly cringing. Saying it in the privacy of his apartment was one thing, but saying it to the actual man was another. It didn’t feel right.

‘’ Jonghyun, ‘’ the other firmly called as he watched his employee recoil in a hunched stance.

The latter looked up again, embarrassed. ‘’ Relax, please, ‘’ the brunette insisted. He then took his glass into his hand. ‘’ Let’s drink. ‘’

The warm smile he was given then did help Jonghyun relax a bit and he picked up his own glass. Watching the other raise his glass, he did the same and brought it to his lips after a shared smile. He hummed in contentment as the different accents of warm spices mixed in with the rum danced across his taste buds before continuing their voyage down his throat.

‘’ I haven’t had that one in a while, ‘’ Jonghyun shared. ‘’ Thank you, si- ‘’ He bit his lip. ‘’ Jinki, ‘’ he rectified in a voice that had a little less assurance.  

Jonghyun didn’t miss how the one facing him tried to restrain himself from laughing. ‘’ It’s my pleasure, ‘’ Jinki finally replied.

The door slid open at that moment and in came a group of waiters and waitresses carrying various plates of food. By the time everything was displayed on the table, Jonghyun was left wondering how they would possibly be able to go through all of it.

Once the restaurant’s employees made their way out and slid the door shut again, the blonde finally voiced his concern.

‘’ Um… this is a lot of food… ‘’

The brunette grinned. ‘’ Yes, it is, ‘’ he agreed before picking up chopsticks and grabbing a maki with them. Jonghyun watched as his boss’ cheeks puffed out as he chewed, thinking in that moment that there probably was no cuter sight than this one.

He followed suit by picking up his own chopsticks, but he first went for a strip of wagyu beef. He couldn’t help the moan that left him as a different set of flavors invaded his mouth. He felt his stomach grumble for more and immediately went for a few other strips before going through a few of the other dishes, momentarily forgetting about everything else.

His stomach finally let some space for his mind to think again when he felt an intent look on him. He paused and looked at his boss with worry, but the latter just smiled at him.

 ‘’ Seems like we both have quite an appetite, ‘’ the brunette playfully noted.

Jonghyun felt the heat of a fierce blush creep up his neck and cheeks. 

‘’ I’m sorry. It’s just really good, ‘’ he said quietly.

Jinki’s face brightened up even more. ‘’ I’m glad you think so. It’s my favorite restaurant. ‘’

The blonde’s heart flipped. _Favorite restaurant?_

‘’ Sir… ‘’ _Fuck._ ‘’ I mean, Jinki, ‘’ Jonghyun started again. ‘’ I don’t want to sound like a broken record, but… why am I here? ‘’

There was a sigh first, before Jinki’s expression became grave. ‘’ Because what I feared became a reality… I made a mistake. ‘’

Jonghyun’s brow cocked as a mix of surprise and confusion seized him. ‘’ What mistake? ‘’

‘’ The merger, ‘’ Jinki instantly replied, voice tense.

‘’ How is it already a mistake? ‘’ the blonde asked, still confused.

‘’ Because the company is losing you because of it. ‘’

The intensity with which the answer came sent chills down Jonghyun’s spine. Searching the other’s eyes, he realized that the decision had not been run by him beforehand.

‘’ Who made that decision? ‘’ he inquired as an answer immediately formed in his mind.

Jinki sighed again. ‘’ I… I gave each team manager the liberty to make their cuts, since they know their team members best … ‘’ His gaze wavered briefly. ‘’ I never thought for a moment that you’d be cut in the process. ‘’

Jonghyun’s lips thinned into a tight line as his jaw clenched. The thought of kicking his manager’s non-existent butt was very strong, but he managed to rein in his anger as he took hold of his glass and gulped down the rest of its content.

Looking again at his boss, he said, ‘’ Manager Lee never liked me, so his decision makes perfect sense. ‘’

‘’ I should’ve anticipated that, ‘’ Jinki remarked. ‘’ A man with your talent is inevitably going to make other people envious. ‘’

Jonghyun’s anger immediately melted from the heat the other man’s praise created in his body.

‘’ I’m not that talented… ‘’ he abashedly noted. 

‘’ Yes, you are, ‘’ the older man immediately countered. ‘’ And if it wasn’t for the sake of impartiality, I would’ve bypassed his decision and kept you anyways. ‘’

Jonghyun looked back at him in disbelief, convinced that if this kept on this way, he would meet his end.

‘’ I’m trying to fix my mistake, Jonghyun, ‘’ Jinki went on before pausing to take in some of his drink.

‘’ I’ve been making some calls to people I know for the past few days and I found you a similar position in another company, ‘’ he then revealed as he looked at the younger one earnestly.

Every muscle in the blonde’s body tensed up as a strong sense of unease grew inside him.

‘’ Sir, ‘’ Jonghyun voiced, before cursing himself once more for the slip. ‘’ Jinki… I can’t accept that from you. ‘’  

The older man’s face lit up with surprise. ‘’ Why? ‘’

‘’ Because I think you’re not making a wise choice putting so much faith in me like that… you don’t know me… ‘’

They locked eyes, darker ones still glowing with surprise as paler ones dimmed with worry.

‘’ I have everything I need to make a wise decision, ‘’ Jinki stated with conviction. ‘’ Your work speaks for itself. ‘’

Jonghyun looked away, crushed, realizing that the only interest the other man had in him was for his work. He should’ve been happy to be noticed for that, but it became even more clear to him in that moment that it would never be enough.

He looked up again. ‘’ You did say you wanted this conversation to be more open, right? ‘’

Jinki nodded. ‘’ Yes, I want you to be able to say what’s on your mind. ‘’

Jonghyun acknowledged his words with a nod of his own, teeth digging into his lip again as a spike of fear stabbed his chest. He knew he was about to make a fool of himself, but he also knew there would never be another opportunity like this for him.

He had to seize it.

‘’ Jinki… ‘’ he started quietly. ‘’ There is something I want more than a job right now. ‘’

‘’ Oh… what is it? ‘’ the other asked with genuine interest.

‘’ I… ‘’ Jonghyun took a deep breath. ‘’ I want to get to know you on a more personal level. ‘’

Jinki smiled. ‘’ I’ve been wanting that too, that’s why I wanted us to have a more comfortable conversation. ‘’

‘’ But… you probably mean that in a friendship type of way while I don’t… ‘’

His confession had him looking away, eyes darting downwards to his crossed legs to prevent himself from seeing the utter disgust on his boss’ face.

There was a pause, a long pause, leaving the blonde to wonder if he should just apologize and leave, but before he could actualize those actions, the silence was broken by the other’s voice.

‘’ You mean… you want us to be more than friends? ‘’

The older man’s soft and quiet tone had Jonghyun’s eyes flicking upwards. They searched his face, but it gave him no further clue. His expression was unreadable.

‘’ Yes, ‘’ he admitted with as much strength as he could pull out from himself in that moment.

The brunette’s chest heaved with a deep inhale before he released that breath through a quiet sigh. He wasn’t looking at Jonghyun anymore, instead, he directed his attention to his glass before picking it up and downing it like the other had previously.

When Jonghyun saw him fill their two glasses again, he realized the door wasn’t being shut in his face. He still had space to speak.

‘’ I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date for a very long time now… ‘’ he said with a little more confidence.

That seemed to bring the other man out of his bubble. ‘’ Jonghyun… ‘’ His voice sounded unsure, vulnerable, making Jonghyun’s brow furrow with concern.

‘’ If the circumstances were any different, I’d say yes to you. I’ve had these thoughts too, but… I’m in a difficult position… ‘’

Jonghyun felt a little soothed by Jinki’s saddened expression and sincere tone, but it did nothing to lessen the sorrow that spread through him. 

‘’ You mean… because you’re a CEO? ‘’ he croaked as the feeling menaced to spill out of him.

Jinki just nodded, eyes glinting with a pain of his own.

‘’ It doesn’t have to be known… ‘’ Jonghyun spontaneously offered as his mind grasped at any little thread of hope it could possibly find.

Jinki looked at him, stunned. ‘’ I can’t ask you to be a secret, Jonghyun… ‘’

‘’ You’re not asking, I’m offering, ‘’ Jonghyun asserted. ‘’ I can’t believe I’m even saying this myself, but if there is no other way, I’m fine with it. I just want to be close to you. ‘’

Jinki pondered the thought, eyes zeroing in on his glass again. When his eyes fell back on the blonde’s face, he felt his chest tighten.

‘’ I don’t want to say no to you… ‘’

‘’ Well don’t then, ‘’ Jonghyun instantly threw back.

‘’ But what if… ‘’ Jinki stopped himself.

Before he could continue, Jonghyun jumped in. ‘’ Let’s not think too far ahead. Let’s just start with a date, alright? ‘’

Jinki’s shoulders relaxed slightly as he slowly wrapped his mind around the idea. ‘’ Alright. ‘’

The blonde’s lips twitched upwards at the unexpected turn of events before his hand curled around his glass again. ‘’ Should we toast to that? ‘’

Jinki’s brows furrowed in confusion. ‘’ To what? ‘’

‘’ To you bringing me to another fancy restaurant for our first date, ‘’ Jonghyun half joked, half decided.

That had the other’s face lighting up brightly again as he laughed a frank laugh. ‘’ Why should I be the one treating you? _You_ asked me on a date, so it should be the other way around. ‘’

The blonde’s lips curled into a cute pout. ‘’ I’m going to be jobless soon, remember? ‘’

Jinki ignored the leap his heart took inside his chest at the endearing sight and said, ‘’ Not if you take that job I was telling you about. ‘’

Jonghyun scrunched up his nose at the idea. ‘’ I’ll think about it… ‘’

‘’ What could possibly stop you from saying yes? ‘’ the older man wondered, confounded.

‘’ A few things, but… there are many ways you could persuade me right now… ‘’ Jonghyun hinted in a tone that held no subtlety, before choking back a chuckle at the other’s flustered expression.

Clearing his throat, the brunette said, ‘’ This is a business meeting, Jonghyun. Not a date. ‘’

That was all it took to have Jonghyun’s eyes glinting with hope. ‘’ So you mean that next time… ‘’

‘’ I don’t mean anything, Jonghyun, ‘’ Jinki immediately dismissed.

‘’ You certainly are comfortable to say what’s on your mind now, ‘’ he then observed with a slight note of annoyance.

‘’ Well that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? ‘’ Jonghyun reminded, not without some defiance.

Jinki’s jaw tensed, but not from anger. ‘’ I’m still your CEO, behave. ‘’

‘’ Hmm, right, ‘’ Jonghyun hummed. ‘’ I only have to wait a few more days... ‘’

That had Jinki shaking his head as he bit back a smile. ‘’ You are something else. ‘’

‘’ Well now that I know that my desire wasn’t completely foolish, I’m not going to hold back. ‘’

Jinki looked up to find the blonde’s eyes and shivered from the intensity in them. It was a few seconds before the energy in the room shifted into a more relaxed atmosphere as the latter’s eyes brightened with a soft smile.  

Grabbing his glass again, Jonghyun asked, ‘’ Can we make it official with a toast now? ‘’

‘’ Yes, sure, ‘’ Jinki agreed as he found himself spellbound by the other.

‘’ To our first date, ‘’ Jonghyun said, grinning.

‘’ To our first date, ‘’ Jinki echoed as he returned the smile.

They broke contact briefly to drink before locking eyes again, matching smiles dancing on their lips.

It was a little more than an hour later when Jinki voiced that he should be taking his leave. By then, they had cleared most plates on the table and had gone through almost all the bottle of rum.

The brunette got up swiftly, making Jonghyun do the same, although a little more clumsily.

'' Well, I guess it's goodnight then, '' the younger one said first despite his desperate want to spend more time with the other.

'' You know we can leave this place together, right? '' Jinki reminded, a slight note of amusement lacing his tone.

The remark had the blonde biting his lip in embarrassment.

'' Right... ''

Jinki smiled fondly at the cuteness he was faced with before taking a few steps to close the distance between them.

Looking into the other's bright eyes from such a close distance made his heart stop for a moment before its rate quickened to an unsustainable pace.

Before he could tell himself not to, he pulled the smaller man in for a kiss, his strong hands grabbing at his small waist.

Jonghyun's eyes widened in shock before his lids slowly fell over his eyes. He kissed back softly, one hand settling at the back of the taller one's neck, right before a quiet moan left him as he savored the feeling of Jinki's soft and sweet lips on his.

Jonghyun wanted more, but before he could claim it, the other pulled back a bit.

Jinki tried to speak, but found himself lost in the intensity beaming from the other's gaze. Not able to resist, he pressed his lips once more against his, relishing the soft sound it brought out of the other.

But before he could lose himself even more, he pulled back again, this time taking a step back to put more distance between them.

'' I'm sorry, '' Jinki said, eyes darting to the floor.

'' There is no need to be, '' Jonghyun instantly replied as he took in the brunette's troubled expression.

That didn't seem to reassure the other one as a long sigh left him.

Jonghyun's throat tightened with worry, but before that feeling could incapacitate him, he stepped closer to the taller one and said, '' I don't want you to feel guilty about this. ''

Jinki looked up, eyes dark with his own load of worry. '' I know... It's just... I really like you and I didn't expect the night to take that turn and... '' He paused to catch his breath. '' And I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. ''

Jonghyun felt himself melt at that. '' You're so cute, '' he couldn't help but say before smiling at the subtle blush his words created on the other's face.

'' I get it, Jinki, " he finally addressed. '' But like I said, let's just take it one step at a time. ''

Jinki nodded, shoulders relaxing. '' Yes, you're right. ''

That was enough to get them going and a few minutes later, they finally stepped out of the restaurant.

'' So it's really goodnight, then? '' Jonghyun said again, lightly rocking his body back and forth, as they stopped in front of Jinki's car.

'' Yes, but we'll see each other very soon, '' Jinki promised with a smile.

Jonghyun returned the smile before stepping back. He reluctantly waved him goodbye when he finally settled in his car seat and started the engine.

Once he walked away and entered his own car, he couldn't help but fear that this night had all been a dream.

It was only the next day that he got confirmation of how real it had been when the HR lady called him in and told him that there had been a mistake and that he wasn't going to be cut after all.

Jonghyun left her office feeling beyond relieved, astounded and even more enamored with the man that would remain his CEO after all.  


End file.
